


Interrupted

by Octomad



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Brooding, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, abandoned apartment, they havent met yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomad/pseuds/Octomad
Summary: Carmilla sat atop an abandoned apartment building brooding and reflecting on the horrific events that have happened throughout her life when suddenly a small stranger comes tumbling in, interrupting her thoughts.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten story based on a work I wrote years ago. I stumbled upon it and read the first few sentences and realised it was absolutely god awful. I deleted it and rewrote it hoping to do it some justice. Hope you enjoy :)

In the middle of winter, you wouldn't expect to see anyone outside in the biting cold; strolling through the streets like it were still autumn or taking in the sun's rays like they were enjoying the summer heat. No, the people in Silas were sane enough to be cuddled up in a warm blanket with a hot drink in hand and the radiator blasting. But through one empty street of Silas, you could see one soul, wrapped in just a leather jacket and pants, sporting a pair of combat boot, trudging through the thick layer of snow that had fallen the other night. The wind was harsh and bit at Carmilla face, but she didn't care. She continued her trek, one snowy boot after the other, ignoring the numbness that had grown in her nose and fingertips. The cold weather wasn't going to stop Carmilla from reaching the only place she felt secure and at peace. 

Down at the end of the street sat a ruined apartment building, about 12 stories high. The windows were bordered off with wooden planks that had started to rot long ago. There were dead vines stuck on the front and side of the building and had a few cracks running along surface. From the sight of it, you knew it had been abandoned for a few years and because of that, it was just the perfect place for Carmilla to retreat to. 

Carmilla reached the base of the building and walked past the front entrance that had thick heavy chains and a lock wrapped around the handle, signalling to anybody that there was no way you could get inside. Carmilla instead walked along the side of the building down the alleyway. She emerged at the backside of the building. The area was littered with rubbish. Pieces of paper and debris from the building were scattered all over the floor but Carmilla was interested in none of that. She diverted her attention to the large board of wood that was leaning against the wall of the building. It was clean and smooth. It didn't look like it belonged to this run-down mess of an area. Carmilla took the board and shifted it slightly to reveal a hole in the wall, the size that a small adult could crawl through. Carmilla did just that and shifted the board back in its rightful position once she was inside. Carmilla knew she could have easily broken the lock out front with her bare hands if she wanted to. But she knew that it would give an easy access to dimwits dumb enough to look through abandoned apartment buildings. She wanted this place all to herself. 

Carmilla stomped her boots on the ground, shaking and swiping off snow that had clung to her boots and legs. The hole had led straight to the staircase of the building and Carmilla began her hike up twelve flights of stairs. Once Carmilla reached the top, she was panting slightly. For a vampire with superhuman strength and the ability to turn into a giant black panther at will, you would think that twelve flights of stairs would be nothing to her. However, it had been five days since she had last fed. It wasn't because she couldn't find anything to feed on, it was that she just lost her appetite. When you’re a four-hundred-year-old vampire that has been forcibly used as bait to get sacrifices for your all-powerful Mother for almost all your life, losing your appetite wouldn’t be surprising. 

Carmilla pushed the door that led to the rooftop open and was immediately greeting with a gush of cold wind. She zipped her leather jacketed up and stuffed her hands in her pocket, cursing herself for not wearing more layers. That doesn’t matter right now. She walked to her usual spot at the edge of the building. She wiped some snow that had accumulated and sat down and swung her legs over the edge to let them dangle freely. 

She stared at the evening sun that had just started to set and down below at the shorter buildings and street. The evening was by far her favourite time to come here. The warm orange sunlight hit everything perfectly. She took a deep breathe in, feeling the cold air rush and burn all the way through her nostrils and down her throat into her lungs. She held her breath, feeling the cold air in her respiratory system before slowly exhaling. She watched as her breath flowed out as dancing smoke.

She took a couple more deep breaths and each time she did, she felt alive. Each time the cold air entered her lungs, she remembered she could breathe. Breathing meant that she was still alive. Carmilla has a complex relationship with life; she doesn’t want to die, but at the same time she doesn’t want to live. To be more specific, she doesn’t want to live this life. The life of taking innocent girls away from their family and friends. To befriend them in the beginning, earning their trust. To tell each other secrets and stories of their past, only to later betray them and send them to Mother. Letting her do only God knows what to them. Carmilla hated it. She wants to defy Mother, but she knows she can’t. She refuses to go down that horrific road again. She still has nightmares about waking up in that coffin filled with the blood of her lover. She refused to drink the blood, did everything in her power to refrain, but her vampiric instincts took over and she couldn’t control herself. The smell was too overpowering. She couldn’t stop even if she willed and pleaded with her own brain as the blood gushed in her mouth and into her stomach. Carmilla still hasn’t forgiven herself that she let herself become such a monster to drink the blood of her own lover in order to survive. Carmilla only wishes to live her life just like everybody else. No betraying of girls for sacrifices, no Mother to report to. She just wants to travel the world. To be free. 

Carmilla heaved a big sigh. She couldn’t die. She’s already tried that. Tried starving herself, jumping from bridges, a gun to the head. Every time she did, Mother would just bring her back, laugh in her face at her failed attempt and send her out again. It was futile. There was no escaping from this Hell. 

Carmilla fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a small blood bag. It wasn’t much but at least it was something. She held it in both hands and stared at it, feeling her eyes getting slightly hotter and the bag radiating some heat onto her palms. Blood was better warm. She bit open the bag and sucked the warm silky liquid down. She felt the heat travel down her chest then settle in her stomach and radiate through her whole body. Carmilla immediately felt more energic and stronger. 

Just then, the door to the rooftop flung open and a small stranger fell to the floor with a squeak. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Just great, a dimwit found my hiding spot” Carmilla thought to herself. She tossed the empty bag off the building and swung her legs and body around to face the culprit who dared to disturb her during her brooding session. But the sight that bestowed Carmilla made her raise an eyebrow. 

In front of Carmilla lay a girl looking up at her with big brown bug eyes, a sheepish smile and a face that was as red as a boiled lobster. She was wearing a woven beanie, a thick winter coat, blue jeans and brown boots.

“Uh, hi there..” The stranger said sheepishly. Carmilla did nothing but raise her eyebrow even more. 

The stranger realised she was still on the floor and rushed to stand up, brushing herself off to try to look more presentable. 

“I’m really sorry I just tumbled in like that. I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry if I interrupted anything, I was just walking down the street and I saw you walk behind the building, and so I followed you and oh my god, that sounded really creepy. I’m really sorry, I wasn’t stalking you I swear!” 

“Woah there, Cupcake. Take it easy.” Carmilla interrupted the stranger’s ramble as she thought she was going to end up hurting her brain talking that fast. “Slow down.”

The stranger took on a deeper shade of red. 

“Right. Sorry. I’m new here and I was exploring the streets and ended up lost and I saw you walking down the street as well. So, I thought I would go up to you and ask for directions, but you were walking too fast and then you turned into this alley. And I probably shouldn’t have followed you because following strangers into an alleyway is extremely dumb and dangerous and my Dad would be so angry if he knew that I did that, but I did anyway because… “ 

The stranger thought about it for a bit and shrugged. “I don’t know, it intrigued me. Curiosity killed the cat, huh?” The stranger finished off with a nervous laugh and avoided Carmilla’s gaze. Carmilla was still processing what the stranger had just said.

“So, you’re new here?” Carmilla asked slowly. The stranger nodded.

“And you were walking down the empty streets alone?” The stranger nodded again.

“And you thought it would be a great idea to follow a stranger you know nothing about into an abandoned building?” The stranger avoided Carmilla’s eyes again, realising now that it was indeed a terrible idea to follow a stranger into an abandoned building. She looked as though she was sinking back into her winter coat like a tortoise with their shell. She nodded again. 

Carmilla let out a sigh. “How naïve is this girl?” She thought to herself.

“Well Cupcake, you’re very lucky I’m not a psychopathic murderer.” Carmilla said dryly. Technically Carmilla wasn’t a murderer. Sure, she lured girls to their demise, but she never physically hurt them herself. 

The stranger forced a small laugh. “What are you doing up here then, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Carmilla walked back to her spot and looked out. “I come here to think.” 

“About what?” The stranger probed.

“Damn, this girl’s curiosity will get her killed one day” Carmilla thought to herself. 

“I’m a philosophy major first of all. I think about many things.”

“Oh! That’s so cool! Which school do you go to?” The stranger replied excitedly, clearly eager to know more about the stranger she just met. 

“Silas.” Carmilla replied. 

“Hey, I go there too! I don’t think I’ve seen you around though. My name’s Laura. I’m a journalism major.” Laura joined Carmilla at her spot but felt a bit queasy looking down and decided to sit a few feet away from the edge. 

Carmilla noticed her hesitation and smirked. “Scared, Creampuff?”

Carmilla could see a blush growing on Laura’s cheeks and neck. “This could be interesting” Carmilla thought.

“Come on, you don’t need to be scared. I’ve got you.” Carmilla reassured Laura as she extended out a hand towards her. Carmilla could hear Laura’s heart pounding in her chest. She gave Laura a warm smile to reassure her further. “You can trust me. It’ll be okay.” 

Laura bit her lip, contemplating, then slowly took Carmilla’s hand in hers. She held it firmly as Carmilla slowly guided her to the edge of the building. Laura carefully sat down, her heart pounding in her throat as she looked over the edge. Her head started spinning. She took a deep breath and slowly let her legs dangle off the edge. Laura’s hands were gripping Carmilla’s hand so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. 

“Relax, Laura. You did it!” Carmilla smiled and laughed at the fact Laura was still gripping her hand for dear life. 

“Laura.” Carmilla thought. She was surprised her name rolled off her tongue so naturally. Carmilla looked at Laura. The setting sun hit her face softly, casting gentle shadows on her face at the right angles. The light reflected off her hair made it look five shades lighter, almost like a golden brown. Her eyes were a deep brown, big and full of excitement. She had a cute button nose. Carmilla could see a small smile grow at the corner of Laura’s lips. It wasn’t long before it became a full-blown smile, with teeth and all. Maybe it was the sunlight hitting Laura at the right spots, but Carmilla couldn’t help but smile at Laura’s natural beauty. 

Laura looked Carmilla in the eyes, grinning, and Carmilla’s heart fluttered. She had never seen anyone so beautiful and full of life. 

“Please, Mother, don’t let her be the next one.” Carmilla thought.


End file.
